This invention relates to a fluid lubricating circuit for an internal combustion engine.
Usually fluid lubrication for parts to be lubricated in an engine is effected by driving a hydraulic pump and supplying lubricating fluid to the parts to be lubricated. When using such a hydraulic pump, especially a trochoid type hydraulic pump in an engine lubricating circuit, fluid pressure pulsation is likely to occur in the circuit, which may damage an oil cooler provided in the circuit.